


It's Not a Phase

by Lambcow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Crack and Angst, I am trash for tags obviously, One Shot, Starring: Kylo "it's not a phase" Ren, The Bridge Scene, and Han "it's always a phase" Solo, and then it was sad, first one shot :3, self hate, snoke is a manipulative douchebag, star wars one shot, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambcow/pseuds/Lambcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not a phase, Dad!"<br/>"It's always a phase, Benny-boy..."</p><p>Or the one in which lines are inserted where lines didn't exist in the movie pertaining to "Kylo Ren" not being a phase during Ben and Han's last canonical meeting... if you know what I mean... *cough* Han *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the beautiful people in the Communal Kylo Ren Dumpster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+beautiful+people+in+the+Communal+Kylo+Ren+Dumpster).



> This... is crack. Complete and utter crack. But I guess that's what happens when your mind wanders and your hand writes in a notebook during your six-am math class...  
> Well, enjoy! I'd love feedback if you liked it ;)  
> MTFBWY  
> -Lamb

It was in the moment Kylo Ren struck his father through with his wild, untamed, red-glowing light saber that he leaned in closer to Han to whisper a last message.

“It’s not a phase, dad!” Kylo insisted through clenched teeth and dug the saber a little farther into Han Solo.

But, his father was not impressed. Instead, Han reached up his hand and stroked Kylo Ren’s face and replied with a tired, long-suffering look in his eyes, “It’s always a phase, Benny-boy, you dumb-fuck.” Despite the vulgarity of the phrase, there was a sad kind of endearment left in Han’s voice that Kylo Ren recognized in his eyes. The tall man-child had to blink against the unexpected tears that arose. 

How could his dad say  _ so surely _ that this was a phase? He opened his mouth to ask him, but before he could do anything else, Han lost his balance in his weakened state and went careening into the depths of the Starkiller Base’s planet, and to his death.

Kylo Ren felt the dark clutches of regret and self-loathing envelop him in that moment. He really was a fuck-up…

And now… his thoughts strayed in a dark direction. He wanted to hit something, but he was so tired he felt like he might just fall to his own death… 

But no, he… he couldn’t do that. Snoke- Snoke needed him. He had to believe that, no matter what his father tried to tell him about his Master.

There was a sudden cry of anguish and Kylo Ren looked up just in time to see a laser from a crossbow shooter coming straight for him. He could have used the force to deflect it but, in that moment, with his hatred for himself, he found he didn’t have the energy to do much more than just stand there and take it.

It only hurt that much more that he recognized the voice that cried out. Chewbacca. Chewie- who had been his friend once...

Pain erupted in his side, but it barely registered. The pain inside was still much worse than any flesh wound ever could. As he sought out the face of Chewbacca his eyes fell upon two figures at a high-up entrance to the hall. 

FN-2187 and the scavenger from Jakku. Kylo Ren felt his anguish morph finally into rage, his pain in his side beginning to block out his mental pain. He latched onto it like a lifeline, this physical pain and anger, and let it build even more as the duo ran from the room to the dying world beyond. 

This he could do. He could be angry. He could forget how much he hated himself and all that he was and stood for in favor of killing them. It’s what he had to do, he realized. 

So without any further thought, Kylo Ren left the cavernous room and the bridge he stood and killed his father on.

He would kill the traitor and the scavenger and he would re-find his purpose in the universe.


End file.
